


Thoughtless Comments

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crossdressing, Excessive use of violence, M/M, Mentions of Pedophilia, Overprotective Tendencies, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trowa, stop, the last thing we need is to have Une bail you out of prison again.”</p><p>“Honey, I’d go to prison for you every day if it got assholes like this one off the streets.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughtless Comments

Duo was more than capable of fighting his own battles, Trowa was fully aware of this. It was why, for the most part, he stayed out of Duo’s confrontations with strangers. Duo instigated most of them himself, though he often turned it around on the stranger. Reasons such as _‘he looked at me funny,’_ or _‘They were talking shit,’_ the main excuses.

There were moments like now, however, that had Trowa pushing Duo behind him as he glared down the offender, a knife twirling in between fingers absently as he let his gaze shutter, his eyes harden with no remorse, ignoring the tight grip of Duo’s hands against his arm. That had the man trembling in fear, even as he took a few steps back, sweat beading along his brow, pupils near pinpricks in his fear, a slight damp spot spreading in his pants as Trowa stalked forward, lithe movements trained through battle and acrobats making every shift of muscle and flesh deliberate.

“Would you like to repeat that?” Trowa said, his voice barely above a whisper yet audible in the small restaurant. The other few occupants of the business were watching them in silence, the wait staff wisely keeping their distance. He didn’t doubt someone called the police, but that didn’t matter. They wouldn’t get here in time to stop Trowa if the man decided to be stupid.

“I— I didn’t mean—”

“You didn’t mean to insinuate that my _partner_ is a pedophile, or unworthy of wearing his cross, or lacks value because of his appearance?”Trowa asked calmly, throwing the knife up and catching it by the hilt, gripping it tightly and bringing it down to rest on the nape of the trembling man’s throat. “You didn’t mean to express poorly that you’re bothered by the fact that my partner is comfortable enough about his appearance and sexuality to not be concerned with what he clothes himself in? That you’re so insecure with your sexuality and gender that you can’t open your mind to the fact that others might not be such? How is _my partner_ a threat to you, for you to say such vulgar things to him?”

“Trowa, stop,” Duo hissed, pressing himself against Trowa’s back to reach an arm up to pull the knife from the man’s throat. “The last thing we need is to have Une bail you out of prison _again_.”

“Honey, I’d go to prison for you every day if it got assholes like _this_ one off the streets,” Trowa said, his voice mocking. The man trembled.

“I’m sorry! You’re dress is fine, ok? It actually looks great on you! I couldn’t pull it off! Could you please move the knife? I’ll leave. You’ll never see me again, promise!”

Trowa tilted his head, both of his eyes being exposed to the man in the slight gesture.

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Trowa, that’s enough. Back off. Let him go,” Duo ordered, his voice taking on a tone that had Trowa’s arm automatically withdrawing, knife flipped and hidden from view in one motion, his feet taking three even steps back from the mess of a man. Duo’s cool eyes fell on the stranger, his tone never changing.

“Get the fuck out of here. I never want to see your face again, or I’ll let my lover take it off for you.”

The man stumbled as he ran for the door, the silence encompassing the small family restaurant. Duo’s sigh of annoyance broke it, as he smacked Trowa’s arm.

“Seriously, Tro, you get upset over the strangest things,” Duo muttered, and Trowa sat back down at their table, picking his knife and fork up again. Slowly, life returned to the small restaurant, and despite Trowa’s suspicion, the police nor the Preventers showed up to cart Trowa off in handcuffs.

“It’s a lovely dress,” Trowa mumbled, “he shouldn’t have said anything about it.”

Duo laughed warmly, flicking at one of the long sleeves.

“It is rather nice. But what really pissed you off, oh lover of mine?” Duo asked, his eyes glinting with a knowledge of the answer. Trowa didn’t answer, and Duo’s smile softened, his hand sliding across the table to wrap around one of Trowa’s.

“I didn’t take his comment to heart, Trowa. Don’t let it get to you. I know how you feel about it, but don’t let it ruin your day.”

“He doesn’t understand a thing,” Trowa hissed angrily, and Duo smiled kindly.

“No, he doesn’t. And if he knew a fucking thing about it, he wouldn’t have thrown the word around so carelessly. What matters is that he’s gone, he’s no longer bothering our lunch, so let’s not let him ruin the rest of our date. Finish your food so we can go home and get me out of this dress, lover,” Duo teased, and Trowa took a calming breath, closing his eyes and nodding.

Duo was right, Trowa needed to let it go.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](annoyinglittletwit.tumblr.com)  
> **  
>  For this oneshot I will be tracking the tags: fic: Thoughtless Comments, series: Tumblr Fic Requests, series: TFR


End file.
